


情人结 全

by thesunalsorises



Category: yl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 06:43:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunalsorises/pseuds/thesunalsorises





	情人结 全

校园ABO/烂俗狗血罗曼史/OOC

1  
“不合群”大概是李英超听过最多的，别人议论他的评价。

当然他也司空见惯了。从小就被冠以异类的称号，冷漠，不通情达理，情商低，性格古怪。所有没来头的，从别人口中听来的东西，都变成了可以无端疏远他的理由。

他不合群，仅仅是因为他是个beta而已。

李英超习惯性的绕过人多的地方，自己在偏僻角落发呆，合照永远是在最边上，在哪里都是如同水分子一般的存在。有时候难免听到些来自同学们的嘲笑，他也不在意，不给予理会的我行我素着，但往往有人不放过他。

比如说现在，面前这个比自己高出半个头的男生，死死的把他堵在了拐角处。男生旁边还跟着几条哈巴狗，跟着肇事者一起作恶，浓烈的刺鼻的信息素味道充斥在鼻腔里。好在李英超嗅觉不像omega那般灵敏，只是觉得呛眼睛，宗南掐着他下巴，强迫李英超看他，浓厚的烟草味洒在人脸上，高半头的男生轻蔑的道：“小娘炮，老子要的东西呢？拿来没？”

beta在余光里看见了某个人。李振洋总是这样，撑着胳膊在卷子上写写画画，仿佛周遭的所有都与他无关，也的确与他无关。李英超目光笔直的盯着他，意料之中的，那人丝毫没有给他一个眼神，甚至连头都没转。李振洋在垂眼写着什么东西，从beta的视角望去，只能看见alpha修长的骨骼分明的侧肩，还有眼窝小块儿浅浅的阴影。

李英超扯了扯嘴角。

果然，还是自己太过于期待了。

宗南又踢了他一脚，疼的beta咬着牙根抽气，又被人就住衣领，轻飘飘的拎起来，“操，你他妈说话，老子要的东西呢！”

李英超淡淡的看他一眼，说：“我没有。”

宗南一下子瞪大了眼睛，更用力的掐住了他的下颌，看着李英超漆黑的下垂的眼睛道：“你他妈的......又欠干了是不是？”

李英超面无表情的看他，只说了一句，“把我放开。”

“小娘炮，”宗南顽劣的道，用下身拱了拱他，“我看你最近脾气见长啊。”

身边的男生跟风道：“你真以为就你那点破成绩能有多出息？”

beta放下最后的底线，一字一句的道：“放......开我。”

李振洋这时突然站在后面说了句，浅色的瞳色撞进beta眼里，却又在对视之后飞快的避开，“喂，老陆来了。”

宗南这才愤愤的放手，恶狠狠地瞪着李英超。beta面不改色的整理着被扯乱的衣领，表情丝毫没有波动，眼睛黑的吓人，刘海凌乱的搭在额头上。宗南呸了一声，指着人道：“东西放学之前必须给我，否则你别想回家。”

一场闹剧才草草的散了。

李振洋走到beta面前，过了会儿才道，“他要什么？”

今年同往年不大一样，由于Omega体质敏感而且容易生病，学校索性就把校舍一分为二，beta们就自然而然的和趾高气扬的alpha同班学习朝夕相处。

这对于李英超来说并不是一件好事。alpha向来生性凶猛，在任何事情上都有着与生俱来的主导地位，性格跋扈不好招惹，成年的强壮的alpha以仗势欺人为乐，在学校也没人管得了，一些比较出众的alpha拉帮结派的形成自己的小团体，群体开始慢慢分裂，矛盾不断加深。

一大部分alpha属于典型的找事派，不缺钱花的富二代公子，在学校嚣张的不行。平日里周围都聚集着alpha，很难找到对象下手，这回beta们算是自己往墙上撞，硬生生的挤进alpha纸迷金醉混乱不堪的生活里，这样一来就让某些心思不纯的alpha有事可做——比如说，宗南。

beta身份低下这个道理谁都懂。alpha班里零零星星的穿插着几个beta，再加上李英超这种闷闷的性子，很快就变成宗南玩弄欺凌的对象，也难怪有人总想欺负他——即使被这般欺落，李英超也不会计较一个字。

有什么用呢？无济于事的。

李英超成绩好，在班里是算是罕见的埋头苦读的好学生，好像也只有这样才能撞破脑袋撞出一条生路。宗南的得寸进尺也是基于李英超太好欺负，久而久之欺负人也变得理所应当。

至于李振洋么，本是同李英超没什么交集的。同样作为班里认真读书的学生，也就在发作业本的时候叫过那么一两次名字，至于别的也一概不知。李振洋不爱与人交流，性情冷淡，永远都是一副生人勿进的样子，人和名字一样冷，犹如冰山一般的存在。

他虽然是alpha，但却没有像其他人那样霸道不讲理，但也对谁都冷漠的如出一辙。李振洋的信息素味道很淡，像是某种干冷的海水味道，浑身上下散发着禁欲气息，他很少说话，也很少与旁人接触，其实——某些地方和李英超有着相似之处。

也难怪......苦难成双啊。

人群散后李英超才靠着墙喘了口气。alpha看见他胸口的那片衣领滑下来，beta皮肤很白，可是嘴唇却泛着水亮的红，李振洋刚好能看见他漆黑一片的眼底，他动了动喉结。李英超没有回答他的问题，还在一下一下的扶着胸口，他难受的咳了几声，小声说，“没什么。”

alpha没说话。

李英超只是飞快的看了他一眼，便马上撤下目光，看着自己的脚尖，淡声说，“真的没什么事。”

这次alpha的回答倒是在意料之中，简短的，像是陌生人一般的，“哦。”

两个人相继无言，只有翻书时候窸窸窣窣的声音，李振洋也并没有逗留的意思，而此时教室里有很巧合的只剩下他们两个人。等alpha走出教室的时候，李英超突然从背后叫住了他。

beta顿顿的开口，“喂，李振洋。”

李振洋停下脚步稍微侧了侧身。

李英超艰难的说，“你是不是......也觉得看我笑话，很好玩？”

2  
李振洋把那东西弄出来的时候，满脑子都是插班生那张天真又呆滞的脸。

李振洋虽然很少很少耗费精力在别人身上，李英超算是个意外。他认识李英超应该更早，只不过那个时候他们相互熟悉名字罢了。李振洋每天都能在公车上看见那个穿着干净，身上带着点淡淡肥皂泡沫味的男孩子，很瘦，也很白。于是李振洋开始很奇怪的想着，他窄小的肩膀能不能背的动那么重的书包，微微地敞着的校服领口会不会灌风，可是当他目光移到那人白皙光裸的后颈，李振洋顿了下，竟然是beta。

某次李英超被人群挤到这边来，不知道是不是慌乱中踩到了谁的脚，惹得别人低低的斥骂几句，他也听着了，低头道歉，很小声的说对不起，然后试着挪到离门更近的位置。李英超对于这种不友善的低语早就习惯了，也习惯了低声下气的与人交谈，alpha他自然是不敢惹，Omega们又精贵的不行。

就在某个急转刹车的时候，他就要跟着趔趄，却被人扶了一把。beta早就没胆量抬头看看那人是谁，抽回了被紧紧拉住的胳膊，匆忙的说了声谢谢，就不知道溶进哪片人群之中了。就在李振洋拉住他的瞬间，心里甚至是诧异的，那么宽大的袖口几乎是空的，胳膊那么细，好像稍微一用力就能折断。可他却被那人很快的扯开，小beta本能的与别人拉开距离，李振洋只觉得手上一轻，等反应过来的时候李英超已经走远了。

后来他们不约而同的分到一个班里，李振洋每次发作业的时候都能看见李英超藏在袖子里的那一节细细白白的小臂。

虽说李英超没什么存在感，一旦仔细的看上几眼就会发现，这孩子长得很漂亮，别的词不行，就是漂亮有灵气。大眼睛薄嘴唇，瘦的弱不禁风，最小号的校服穿起来都空荡荡的，那些隐晦的裸露的地方，就好比白皙的脚踝，手腕，脖颈上凸起的脊骨，还有鼻梁上那颗浅褐色的痣。

比成熟的Omega还要诱人。

只是因为自己是beta，李英超对这些从不注意，头发长了也没工夫修理，任由它遮住那双有灵气的眼睛，再加上天性沉默寡言，也没人注意到过。

除了李振洋。

他开始天马行空的想着，把自己烫的吓人的东西塞进他嘴巴里，粗鲁的像个没进化全的兽，把人细碎的呜咽全都顶进嗓子里，被他调教成听话乖顺的好孩子，眼睛里闪着泪花，嘴角还流着自己的东西。

这是这些都太空虚，爽了脑子却亏了身上，越来越，难忍。

有什么东西，无时无刻的在骚挠他的心。

李英超说完那句话就后悔了。李振洋转过身来，用很浅淡的目光打量他，beta羞赧的低下了头，开始不自觉的用手指绞着校服布料，alpha的声线很平缓，不带任何夸张的语气道：“我还没有那么无聊。”

宗南那边已经打来了很多电话，李英超一个都没有接，呆滞的看着手机屏幕，李振洋还在不远处站着，不知道目光看向哪，李英超翻着宗南发来的消息，无一例外的都是些下流的侮辱的词汇，beta把它们一条条的删掉，然后关了机。

李振洋沉默了一会儿，道：“这样多久了？”

李英超下意识应了声，茫然的问：“什么？”说罢他又低下眼，慢慢的说，“很久了。”

李振洋看着他眼睛说：“现在他们回家了没有？”

李英超赶忙拉起袖口，盯着腕表看了会儿，犹豫的摇了摇头，“五点过一刻......我不知道。他一般是要回来的，也有可能不回来......”

“那你要怎么办呢？”alpha生硬的打断他，“继续让人欺负，永远这么下去吗？”

李英超哑然。他有点勉强的笑了笑，笑的舌尖泛苦，“我不这样，我能怎么办。”

“在思考如何复仇之前，”alpha语气平淡的道，“应该先爱惜你自己。”

李英超蓦地抬起头。“啊，什么......”

“操！”宗南一脸黑青的闯进来，看见李振洋的时候噎了下。男生上去就要一圈砸在李英超旁边的墙上，几乎是吼着说：“为什么不给我传答案？！老子这次要是补考没过，你他妈的就玩完了......”

alpha出于本能的把人拉到了身后。冷冷的道，“干什么？”

宗南还是不敢和李振洋这么硬碰硬的，虽说李振洋平日里并不可怕，但他总是能给人一种无形的压迫感，尤其是对上那双浅色的瞳，心里不由得发寒。宗南虚张声势的骂了几句，也不敢李振洋的脸，恶狠狠地看着被alpha庇护的小beta，眼睛湿漉漉的，鼻尖泛着红，“李英超，你给我等着......”

宗南走后李英超立刻从他身后绕开，又恢复了与人保持着一段距离，认认真真的说，“谢谢你。”

“要不是你，”李英超又开始苦笑了，“我刚才可能又要被打。”

李振洋没有回答他，问得很突然，“你家住哪？”

两个人很默契的走在一起，穿过马路的时候alpha很自然的绕到外侧，另一只手不经意的将人往身旁揽了揽。

李英超只觉得被他碰过的地方都火辣辣的烧起来了。

送他回家是李振洋主动提出来的，突兀的有点尴尬。说来可笑，在此之前两个人连一句正式的招呼都没打过，或是说，beta连李振洋张什么样子都只是模糊的记着。

再分岔路口道别之前，李英超酝酿了千百种开始一段对话的念想，可当他看见李振洋那张冷漠的锋利的脸，就好像吞了一肚子冰一样，涩的让人眼角发酸。

他想说什么呢，李振洋想要送自己回家可能只是顺路吧，是李英超想的太美好——期待着发生什么呢，他们不熟，甚至连朋友都算不上。

仅仅是，仅仅是因为对自己的怜悯，才放下姿态装作一副大男子主义的样子吧。像李振洋这样alpha，李英超甚至都能想到，他打量发情时omega的样子，眼里像是淬了一摊海水，冷冷的当个旁观者……

beta在红绿灯前停下，来往车辆的喧嚣声不绝于耳，alpha冥冥之中把他拉近了点，鼻子差点就要蹭到对方胸膛，李振洋说，“没人标记过你么。”

李英超愣了下，思维有点超脱，结结巴巴的答着，“嗯。”

李振洋不知不觉的抚着他后颈，粗糙的掌心蹭的他痒痒的，beta慢慢的后退，脚跟都是僵的，“你……”

李振洋说，“会有的。”

“会有人标记你的。”

七月的天气开始让人心烦意乱。不过李英超好像是觉着，日子过得比从前好了那么点儿。即使宗南依旧不厌其烦的挑事，但也不敢那么放肆，李英超这小子，十有八九都跟李振洋待在一块儿。

他跟李振洋迅速的发展为定义模糊的同学关系，但也奇怪，就好像——就好像李振洋一直站在某个地方等他跑去一样。

那天两个人交换了联系方式，李英超本是不抱着什么希望的，他以为李振洋也当自己是个摆设一样不理不睬。beta从浴室里裹着毛巾出来，脸上还留着暖色的晕开的红，头发湿哒哒的黏在前额，他愣住了。

李振洋先说的，你睡了吗？

李英超突然觉得脸上又烫又烧，胡乱的抹了几下，就连打字的时候指尖都是颤的。他过了会儿才回复过去：还没。

李振洋倒是很快的道：我能跟你说说话么？

李英超正犹犹豫豫的想着，那边突然打了个视频过来，不过很快就挂了，alpha紧接着说：接起来。

李振洋一下子愣住了。小beta的眼神看起来湿漉漉的，水汽黏连在下睫，眼角是红的，耳垂也透着隐隐的暧昧的粉。没想带让他接就真的接起来了，李英超很乖很乖的看着他，笑的极其腼腆害羞，伸手拢了拢刘海，轻轻的说，“我……我还没有吹头发。”

alpha的声音听起来仿佛在笑着的，“没事，挺漂亮。”

“是吗？”李英超的眼睛亮亮的，“好神奇，第一次有人这么评价我。”

李振洋柔声道，“我是第一个。”

“嗯。”beta咧嘴笑了笑，露出来几颗小巧的可爱的白牙齿，动了动唇道：“……你呢，你在做什么呢？”

“我，”李振洋弯着眼角道，“我在看你，跟你聊天。”

李英超又开始害羞了。低头扯了扯袖子，却听见李振洋说，“这么喜欢害羞？”

“……啊？没，没有，”李英超说，“就是……”他乖巧的笑了下，“我觉得很开心，谢谢你。”

“李英超，”alpha突然打断他，把镜头移到别处，“你知道我在干什么吗？”

“你在……”beta想了想说，“我猜不出来。”

那边却没人应了。半晌之后依旧没有回复，李英超以为他睡了，有点失落的默默地挂掉了电话，把整个人浸在下陷的被子里。

李振洋低低的吼了一声，痛快的缴械了出来。

他要忍不住了。

说实在的，李英超心里也说不出是什么滋味，李振洋和自己忽远忽近，站在他身边的时候总是莫名的软弱起来，也不是没有原因，alpha与生俱来的气息给了他安全感。第二天两个人在学校碰面的，李英超小心翼翼的望着他，李振洋正垂着眼，笔尖摩擦发出细细声响，alpha把校服柔软的卷到手肘处，露出来凸起的线条锋利的腕骨，墨色的碎发在鼻侧投出一小块儿黑色。

李英超就这么默默地看着，突然被什么东西砸了下。beta停下了手里转动的笔，微微偏过头来看着不远处气急败坏的男生，他弯腰捡起，展开皱皱巴巴的纸团，淡淡的看了眼上面的字就搁到一旁去没再理会。

宗南伸腿狠狠地踹了下他椅子。

监考老师转到他们这边，向李英超投来疑惑的目光，宗南在身后干干的咳了两声，又故意发出了点声响，终于引起了注意：“后边两个，你们有事吗？”

李英超赶忙小声说：“没有。”

随后他听见后面的人压着喉咙冷声道，“五分钟内把答案给我写过来，要不然你他妈就完了。”

李英超回答他，“不给。”

“......你！”宗南胸里憋着一口血吐不出来，“信不信我......”

李振洋朝他们的方向淡淡的看了一眼。beta一下子绷紧了后背，不自觉的揉碎了纸卷毛糙的边角。

“李振……”考试结束后宗南几乎是抓着李英超就往外拎，小beta说到嘴边的话硬生生的吞了回去。他看李振洋的目光总是柔和的，像滩淅沥沥的清水，而此时却漆黑无比，平声道：“你到底要干什么？”

男生把他的手腕攥的更紧了些，咬牙切齿的说，“你想死是不是？”

李英超习惯性的看向alpha。宗南捕捉到他的目光闪躲，直接挡在人眼前，另一只手牢固的撑在墙上，“我警告你，少拿什么李振洋吓唬我。”

“再说了，”李英超被圈在他那儿丝毫动不得，浓厚的alpha气息只让人觉得头昏眼花，宗南不屑道：“想攀着李振洋啊？就你……你觉得他会跟你来真的么？”

李英超极其生气的瞪着他。可是想想，他是说的一点错没有，李振洋——一个完美的理想型的alpha，怎么会想要标记一个平平无奇的beta。

李英超低头道：“你少管闲事。”

宗南突然道：“靠，你喷香水了？”说着就要低头去闻李英超敞着的脖颈，“身上怎么那么香？”

李英超还没来得及回答就被人用力的揽住了腰，不安分的双手在beta纤细的腰上摸索，李英超一下子羞到耳朵根都觉着烫，慌慌张张的推开他，“干什么！走开……”

“你腰好细啊……”宗南低声道，“身上也好香，操，你是不是真的娘们啊？给哥摸几下……好不好？我给你钱……”

李英超在对方身上疯狂的踢打反抗，羞得涨红了脸，下一秒却眼前一轻，李振洋眼眶猩红的看着他，beta无端的抽了抽嘴角，紧接着宗南惨叫一声：“操，李振洋！”

宗南被他猝不及防的抡了一拳。男生左半边脸以肉眼可见的速度肿胀起来，“你他妈……啊！！！！！”

李振洋反手又给了他一拳。

李英超被人拉着跑了很很久，宗南的声音被抛在脑后，李英超撑着胳膊小声喘气，却也没干看李振洋一眼。他不知道李振洋是否看见了之前宗南对自己那般羞辱，心里慌的连话都说不出来。

更诡异的是，某人突然很大声的哭了。

李振洋一下子泪如泉涌，委屈的像个半大点儿的小孩，指着beta说，“你……你怎么这样……”

他哭的更大声了，“你不许和他……那么近……呜呜呜呜……”

？？？？

李英超强忍着内心的疑惑和诡异，小声的说，“我没有啊……我没有。”

李振洋吸了吸鼻子，闷闷的道，“你有……你就是有。”

beta哭笑不得，又束手无策，只好愣愣道：“我该怎么办啊……”

李振洋突然把他揽进怀里，双手牢牢的圈着人腰，把脸埋进李英超的颈窝，像个乖顺忠诚的大狗。alpha在beta怀里蹭了蹭脑袋，撒娇似得再人耳朵上舔，舔的李英超身子软掉一半，一下子抱紧了他，“诶……？”

“你抱抱我，”李振洋哭的抽抽搭搭，“我好难过……你抱抱我……”

李英超僵硬的抚着alpha后背，一边细细碎碎的道，“好、好啦，别哭了，我……我不理他就是了，你别哭了好不好？不、不哭了啊……”

李振洋猛的抬起头，眼睛哭的有点痛，但又十分的红，带着alpha天生的猛烈和……敏感。李振洋把他抱的更紧了，伏在beta耳边哭，“我……我不行，你抱紧一点，呜呜呜呜……我好难过，好难过呜……”

李英超被他这样可爱到内心狂喜，完全像哄小孩一样轻言细语的道：“那、那我们洋洋，怎么才能开心点呀。”

“嗯……”alpha带着厚厚的鼻音道：“那你……”

李振洋说着说着又开始哭了，“那你当我的beta好不好……只当我的……让我标、标记你，我想要你……”

“为、为什么不理我啊……”他听李英超迟迟不回答，着急的蹭着人胳膊，alpha哽咽着说，“好不好？答应我好不好啊……”

李振洋曾经想过无数种可能性。

他和李英超或许是擦肩而过的人，像是两条毫无交集的平行线，或许是苦涩的单恋，又或者是留恋他到分开一秒都觉得呼吸困难的亲密关系。当然，李振洋把那些真切的情感隐藏很深，表面上还是那副不冷不热的样子，李英超不知道——永远都不会知道，电话那头的人听着他的声音，简短的回复着，看似冷淡且无话可讲，事实上李振洋已经克制到一定境界。自亵的时候他是爽快的，奇妙的兴奋感让alpha完全不受控制，李英超的声音又轻又软，每次字都是从舌尖滚落下来的，细细滑滑——又不禁想起他那双水灵的眼了。

李振洋幻想着小beta帮自己办事，滑软的小手在性器来回撸动，他的嘴巴总是很红，含起来也极其费劲，可以在他的小腮帮子上戳出一个奇怪的凸起。

李振洋在等一个时机，一个绝好的时机——让这个小笨蛋完完全全的和他相爱。

alpha计划得逞，而且而且行动力极强，一部分原因是李英超比自己想象的还要容易骗到手，他身上也真的很香。李英超完全是没有思考余地的，愣愣的点头，他想说好啊，好啊，迷迷糊糊的就跟他在一起了。回想起来，就连被表白的那一刻都是蒙的。

当时李振洋在面前哭的那么难过，又有几分滑稽，beta几次憋的嘴角发酸，看见李振洋又凶又红又可怜的眼睛，alpha极其眷恋李英超身上的温度和气味，李英超愣了一刻才道：“好、好啊。”

这不是他一直在心里隐忍的东西么，就有点像——断线的风筝被人牵回来了一样。

“我不是故意哭的。”alpha试图冷静道，“是眼泪忍不住，不是我想哭。”

“嗯嗯，”李英超轻轻的拍了拍他脑袋，“我知道呀我知道。”

李振洋又把他揽进怀里。细细的闻着李英超颈间浅淡的香气，竟然和自己的信息素毫无冲突的契合着。小beta有点不适应，很小声问他是怎么回事，李振洋用额头碰他的额头，“别慌，那是我的信息素，我们的……结合起来了。”

“是这样……”李英超说着笑了笑，“感觉好奇妙，从来没有的感觉。”

李振洋说：“我挺喜欢你的。真的。”

李英超微怔：“啊？”

alpha哭完的鼻音还没化开，黏糊糊的道，“我说我喜欢你。”

“哦、哦。”李英超迟钝的道：“我……我知道了。”

我很早之前就喜欢你了。李振洋还想说，我看见你的时候就喜欢你了，喜欢的不得了，你长得真漂亮，真好看，我为什么那么喜欢你啊。

他想了想说：“我现在想亲亲你，”李振洋碰碰他的嘴唇，“行吗？”

李英超一下子绷紧了后背。他没接过吻，就连拥抱都会十分被动的迁就对方，整好被李振洋拿捏了软处。alpha掰着他下巴，凑上去的时候却没有吻上，探过鼻尖闻了闻，粘上了点湿热气息，他慢慢的说，“你把嘴张开，嗯，张开就行。”

李振洋亲的很深，好像要把小孩子吞进肚子里，饱满的勾勒出对方形状美好的唇，追着人的唇瓣撕咬舔吻，beta口腔里的温度湿热的恰到好处，alpha同他亲吻的时候才不受控制的心想，这小子真他妈的甜啊。

李英超早就腰酸腿软站不住脚，虚虚的勾着他男朋友的脖子，时不时很小声的呜咽，像个小猫——吞吞吐吐语不成句，声音变得细软甚至黏连起来。

“啊。”李英超被咬的皱了下眉头，分开的时候轻轻的咳了几声。他唇上火辣辣的疼，被亲的红肿起来，湿润的红色衬得他整个人又白了点，抓着对方衣角的手始终忘了松，beta慢吞吞的道，“我嘴巴有点痛。”

“对不起啊，我真的忍不住了，”李振洋又凑过去，奖励似的碰了下他的唇，笑着说，“下次轻点。”

李振洋总是对他欲求不满，就算两个人无时无刻的黏在一起也觉得少点什么。alpha的控制欲不容小觑，特别是找到伴侣之后，甚至有了近乎贪婪的依赖感。虽说表面上看起来冷淡，但他并不会纵容beta的社交范围，只要是李振洋能看见的，小beta同其他alpha讲话超过三句，再回过来看看李振洋，脸色极其不好看。

他会把自己的小beta，在没人的地方捉住亲吻，伸进衣服里摸摸他，咬他脖子，咬他耳朵，一边用下面顶他一边问下次还敢不敢。李英没地可躲，脸上很红，对于身体上的某些奇怪反应表现得很紧张，不可言说的隐秘的兴奋。此时alpha信息素味涨满头脑，呛得人喘不过气，前所未有的快感把下面弄得黏腻湿润，太慌张了，又十分渴望。

李振洋从来没有要过他。李英超对这些方面了解的太少，每每想起就只有铺天盖地的羞赧。他始终记得宗南某次戏弄他的时候，手机里那部性爱影像，两个赤身裸体的男人交欢，粗大的性器在股间快速抽插的场景。

他和李振洋也会做这些事吗……beta不由得想要这些，脸红的更透了。李英超贴上去亲吻alpha冒着胡茬的下巴，小声的软软的叫几句哥哥，李振洋问他有没有想我？李英超只能胡乱的点头，再次陷进狂烈的亲热里。

李英超有时候就在想，好像这样被人在意的感觉，还是挺好的。

虽然说beta没有被正式标记，但某些地方还是悄悄的发生了改变。就好比耳后别着的细软头发，睫毛，红的湿透了的嘴唇，细长的脖颈，若隐若现的手腕骨。看起来人畜无害，实则也是这样，李英超毫无心机可言，对于那些想入非非的奇怪想法一概不知。

李振洋在某次终于忍不住了。眼下宗南对李英超不依不舍，之前是想要欺负，现在是想要侵犯占有，男生终于发现了beta的甜美，似乎也没有从前那般不堪，反倒是很漂亮很诱人，不止一次想看李英超在他身下哭。

宗南趁人不注意的时候抓着李英超手腕说，“今天我不招你，放心。我保证以后也不招你不欺负你，这样吧，”他笑了笑，“给我补习，我给你课费。”

李英超毫无防备的信了，“好啊。”

李振洋直接把人猛的拽走了。两个人走了段距离，beta有点生气的甩开他，“你怎么啦？”

“李英超，你是故意的么？”alpha此时看起来并不友善，“他对你什么样，你是心里没点数，还是真的傻。”

“你……你不要把别人想到那么坏，他也没把我怎么样啊。”李英超看着他说，“之前的事情……你知道的，我自己也有一大部分原因，而且都过去了嘛，也不用再追究……他的出发点也是好的……”

“够了。”alpha打断他，“够了，李英超。”

beta一下子有了莫大的疏远感。李振洋看起来很生气，甚至是失落失望，这样的表情——和他们刚在一起那会儿，alpha可爱的稚气的哭鼻子的样子比起来，心尖头寒透了。他们第一次回家的时候，李振洋看自己就是这副表情，冷淡，毫无波澜，遥远，触不可及。

李英超特别想哭，哽的嗓子很难受。酸涩翻覆的搅着，视线有点模糊了，他说，“对不起。”

李振洋回答他，“不用。”

擦肩而过的时候，李英超又闻到了alpha身上干冷的海水味，现在反到真的有点苦了，他拉住李振洋一截衣服，勾着布料，在掌心死死的攥着，“但是……但是我不想和你分手。”

李英超酝酿的一肚子话终于有了时机诉说，他怯怯的道，“是我不好啦，别生气，我不理他了好不好，我绝对……你怎么哭啦？！”

李振洋的眼泪大颗大颗的往下掉，beta甚至不知道他是什么时候又被碰了触发器，跟珠子似的砸在地上。李英超下意识的伸出手来，在人眼角轻轻的抹，蹭的袖口都浸的湿润，还是听见alpha喉咙里发出来的呜咽，“呜呜呜呜……”

李英超像小妈妈一样的把他揽进怀里，踮起脚去够人头顶，轻轻的安抚着，“别哭了哦，洋洋你别哭了。”

李振洋眼睛红的不正常，眼角的颜色都快要烧起来，两个人贴着紧密，beta不得不察觉到，下身好像有什么东西在顶着。

半晌，alpha从他颈间抬起头，道：“……老婆。”

李振洋拉过他的手在胯间摸着，“我好像……发情期到了。”

李英超没办过什么出格事，soulmate陷入这样难忍的困境，他甚至更害怕更慌张，束手无策的样子看起来有点笨笨的。李振洋蹭着他脖子，不断地重复：“帮帮我.......帮帮我。”

李振洋把他强硬的拉倒二楼拐角的储物间，哭的捶胸顿足。发情期的alpha变得十分缺乏安全感，只能缩在伴侣单薄的怀抱里索取温暖，一点点的全部夺走，哭的伤心，而且特别可怜，他不让李英超离开他半分。他被李振洋缠的呼吸困难，稍微推开了点，李振洋又死心塌地的往他怀里钻，好像更难过了，“你干什么......呜呜呜为什么推开我？不许推开我......”

小beta有些无奈的道：“我都快被你勒死了。”

“老婆......”李振洋小声的说，“我们在这......在这做吧，好不好......”

李英超还想反应两下子，可是脑袋里是木讷的，呆呆的看着李振洋把他衣服套头脱下来甩丢地上，心里忐忑，又被人捏着下巴接吻。后背抵着硬邦邦的架子，摆着一些消毒剂啊除虫喷雾之类的瓶罐，被晃得快要掉下来。可是他们无暇顾及，alpha一只手揽着他美好恋人的腰，紧密的贴在一起，这样显得李英超屁股很翘，又忍不住想掐一把。娇滴滴的样子还是挺招人喜欢，李振洋松开嘴巴，舔了舔李英超鼻头，像个认生的猫崽。

小猫崽也很知趣的配合着他，有点担惊受怕的样子，被李振洋亲的皱起眉头，却还要心疼的抹掉alpha滚烫的眼泪珠子，安慰他，让他安心。李英超有点迷迷糊糊的，说，在这里啊？人太多了吧......额！

李振洋用力一顶，好像听见了什么山崩地裂的声音。

李英超掉线了一秒，觉得自己被掰开了揉碎了煮熟了。这个体位很奇怪——李振洋把他抱在墙上，一只腿卡在胳膊上，另一只腿死气沉沉的吊着，像个缺水的豇豆芽。可是他的东西已经一点点的挤到身体里去，李英超说一半的话硬生生的疼回肚子里，害怕的想要尖叫——这是什么感觉，完全无法适应，难道其他人办事的时候也都是这样难受吗？

然而此时的alpha胸如擂鼓，眼角越来越红了。李英超想象不到自己的表情有多难看，是不是像揉皱的废纸，两条眉毛紧紧的拧在一起，腿也崩的快要抽筋，恍惚间磕到了冷冰冰的手脚架。李振洋埋在他胸前说：“好热......好舒服，你里面好舒服......”

可是beta只觉得他快要死掉，腿根止不住的发抖，夸张到眼前发黑。beta到这个时候依旧没有忘记自己的角色职责，凑上去讨好的碰了碰李振洋额头，费力的道：“嗯。”

“让我，”感觉又进的深了一些，李振洋紧紧地抱着他，“让我进去......求求你了......”

他开始缓慢的动，顶的李英超思绪涣散浑身疼痛，尝不到甜头还要迫使自己迁就李振洋，压抑着哭腔夸赞他，恳求他，你好棒的......可不可以轻一点？没褪下的裤子要死不死的挂在腿上，李英超上半身还穿着校服，眼角有一片晕开的浅红，嘴巴不知道怎么回事被咬的水光淋淋，稍微有点肿，他又咬住了。

李英超的身体又瘦又小，强忍着吞进去这么凶悍的东西，连李振洋都开始后怕，要是这薄肚皮被戳穿了怎么办。beta没停下来的战栗，双手环抱着李振洋脖子，下身承受着难以估量的力度，几乎每一下都要绕过生殖腔顶到胃里去，蛮横的占有着他。李振洋透过泪水，看见小beta痛苦的样子，眼泪更汹涌了，边亲他边哽咽说：“对不起......对不起，可是我太难受了，呜呜呜......”

他被要的时候是背对着的。李英超表情难堪，过度承欢的失神样子，腰腹柔软的扯成一条脆弱的线，那是李振洋强硬的弄成那样，大概是十分好操弄，乖顺的任他侵犯。李振洋把他生殖腔就那么活生生的撞开，进到更深更温热丰满的地方，近似贪婪的剥夺了小beta的一切，完全的、有血有肉的占有了他。

李英超在莫大的痛觉里，自知疲惫的张了张嘴，只是哑然，说不出一个字。李振洋没看他，只是抱着人腰重复顶撞，模仿插进去又拔出来的某种机器，冰凉凉的，可偏偏还说着动情的话：“让我……让我留在里面好不好……”

你都不愿，看着我么。

李英超的背上，被蝴蝶停留过后沉重起来，好像他也要展开翅膀。他是要被李振洋糟蹋透了，浑身疼的发抖，剧烈的动作之后，alpha沉默的从他身体里退出来，抬起人脚腕，缓慢的清理着。

相继无言之后，alpha认错一般的道：“对不起......老婆。”

这就是我喜欢你的代价吗。李英超疼到骨子里去，突然——或是说绝望的醒过来，他和李振洋在一起，有说过一个不吗。逆来顺受的样子，唯唯诺诺的样子，说白了还是一条贱命，没有任何勇气同他伴侣讲道理。关于李振洋为什么喜欢他，像撞破了墙一样的追求他，答案从来都没有清楚过，可是换个角度想想，自己算什么，一个平庸无为的beta，也没有权利知道吧。

李振洋只能让他痛，在黑色里挤上白色，突兀的太刺眼，最后只能变成痛苦的灰。被李振洋玩过的地方，毫无意义的肿胀起来，大概在提醒他迫受的难过，羞耻，和李振洋没有义务存在的温柔。

李振洋没有想过再一次见到他的时候会是这样。李英超换了地址，那次之后似乎是生病了，没有来学校，一直像水分子般存在的男生就真的蒸发掉了。李振洋想过很多办法，很遗憾联系不上，不知道李英超是不是出了什么事，事实上真的出了事，beta很安静的消失了。

李英超撑着门，没落的表情开始惊讶起来。李振洋到底是怎么找上家的，怎么淋了大半个城市的雨，踩着一身泥水站在家门口，都是无人知晓的秘密。

alpha侧脸还在滴水，看见李英超惨白的脸之后，心里顿顿的疼了下。

“你怎么找到这里……的？”李英超吞了吞嗓子道，“我谁都没有说过。”

“这城市就那么大，”李振洋眼眶猩红的道，“我想找你，难道还找不到吗？”

“求求你……放了我……”李英超在好像听见自己这么说，随后被更激烈的冲撞折磨的快要失去意识。李振洋把他摁在墙上，扯坏了衣服，裤子都舍不得脱下来，笔直的进入了他。

“你一直在想我的对不对……”李振洋噙着哭腔唤他，“李英超你一直在想我对不对？”

把他人翻过身来，快速有力的讨伐，撞得李英超失了神，也说不出一句话，被残忍的快意压过头顶。

李英超侧着被他干，张开双腿的样子恰当美妙，两条腿又白又直，侵犯这种漂亮学生的时候心里甚至产生了负罪感，小beta被欺压的拼凑不起来，只能咬着枕头消化疼痛。细长的瘦弱的手，搭在身侧显得愈发色情，越脆弱的东西往往越美得惊天由人，李振洋的眼泪落在他胸脯上，烫花了，烧出一片疤痕。

“为什么要走啊……为什么……”李振洋疯狂的亲吻他，“为什么，我明明那么那么喜欢你……”

“呜呜呜呜呜呜……我……”alpha委屈到无法无天，竟然之间抱着李英超痛哭，东西还插在对方身体里。“我特别喜欢你，为什么要走啊，你不喜欢我吗老婆……”

“我喜欢你的，我喜欢，”李英超费力的说，伸手来摸摸他头，“我也最喜欢你了。”

李振洋撑开他的内里，把人逼成一只快要破茧的碟，一边哄骗他，温柔的哄骗他，“我喜欢你啊……让我再深一点……求你了求求你了……”

李英超被他操得口齿不清，只觉得后面快被磨的烂掉，可又不可言说的享受着，自相矛盾之后稍稍的妥协——就当，李振洋是喜欢我的吧。

END


End file.
